Kitten Tales
by HikarixYamixYaoi
Summary: Yami's life is changed forever when he brings home a kitten one day. Especially when said kitten isn't what he appears to be, and changes into a boy at will... A naked boy at that. Enter a world of memory, dreams, of fantastic disasters... But why is Yugi so familiar to Yami? What happened in the past? Just what IS Yugi? Puzzleshipping, BxR, MxM Yaoi
1. Tale One: An Abandoned Kitty

Keira: Hell yes! This is our second story! XD

**Ami: **She's insanely proud of this.

Keira: Yup! ^_^ Just like I'm INSANELY proud of the fact that the yaoi starts in the very first chapter! Yay! GO ME!

**Ami: ***sighs* I apologize on my crazy Hikari's behalf. She's been over-working herself for the last few days at work, so I think she might be losing her mind...

Keira: I'm weird, deal with it! O.O YAY FOR WEIRDNESS!

**Ami: **So anyway, for newcomers who don't know us, we are HikarixYamixYaoi. I'm Ami, the Yami of this relationship.

Keira: And I'm Keira! The Hikari! ^_^ For those who already know us, welcome to our newest story, _Kitten Tales!_ This is _very _different from our other story, _Texts From A Stranger_. It has a lot of fantasy aspects for instance, and I'm actually still trying to sort out all of the ideas I have for this ficcie, so I hope you can all help inspire me to pull through!

**Ami: **You know the readers already do that for you, that and random songs...

Keira: *giggles* True! I've actually been working on this story for a little over a month, and it was inspired by a simple picture! It was an anime girl holding an umbrella over a cat in the rain.

**Ami: **Again, my Hikari is always like this... And finds inspiration from the most random and unusual places.

Keira: *nods happily* Yes I do! Now I hope you all enjoy reading the first chapter! Oh, and it's told in Third Person (which I'm _really _not that familiar with), but I hope you all still enjoy it! :D

**Ami: **Disclaimer time! HikarixYamixYaoi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please support the official release.

* * *

_~ Preface ~_

Yami always thought of himself as a patient, understanding, go-with-the-flow kind of guy. (And the people who knew him could back him up on that)

But this… _this _blew any sense of understanding clear out of his mind.

Why you ask?

Because just a second ago there was clearly a small orphaned kitten laying on his bed. Come back later, and he finds… well…

_Not _an orphaned kitten, but a small boy (well, smaller than him) sleeping in a fetal position on his bed.

Oh, did he forget to mention that the boy was _naked_ and had a cat tail and ears?

Yeah, there went any sense of patience he had left…

* * *

**Tale One: An Abandoned Kitty**

Yami sighed for the umpteenth time today. He wanted to forget all about his job, and school work…

And then, on top of that, it started pouring rain. _Lovely. _Would life ever give him a break?

The answer was _no_. Thankfully though, Yami was usually always prepared – he brought an umbrella with him today when he saw the dark clouds coming in.

Yami has been living on his own since he was emancipated at sixteen – he will be turning seventeen in a few months. Both of his parents were gone, so it was just him living in the small house they left behind. He still has money saved from their life insurance, but knew it wouldn't be enough, so he had to get a part-time job while also going to school…

Which really started to wear on his nerves.

It was work, study, and more work all day long… He really needed a change in his life.

On top of _that,_ Yami wasn't very social while in school, so he did not have a single friend to rely on. He was always too absorbed to get schoolwork done while _in _school to really talk to anyone. Despite his gorgeous ruby red eyes, lightly tanned skin, and lean muscled form (not to mention his unusual tri-colored hair that was all natural), he was what most would consider a 'loner.' Plus, he didn't really know _how _to approach the other teens his age. Ever since losing his parents, he's done everything on his own despite the callings from his other relatives.

In truth, Yami was offered places to live by his other relatives, but he refused to be a burden to anyone. He was self-righteous and stubborn as hell, and he knew it.

But he knew that if something didn't change soon, then he'd probably lose himself to the darkness that always seemed to occupy his once lively home.

It seemed someone heard his silent plea, for soon his life will change for the better…

Yami Sennen was walking along the sidewalk – his boots clinking against the wet pavement while the rest of his form was dry, covered by the light yellow umbrella he held above him. He had just gotten off of work and was heading home for the evening, his brown bag that held his school things strapped to his left shoulder. He was looking forward to a nice, long, hot bath when he got home – that was his usual means for relaxation.

He stopped suddenly when a sharp cry hit his ears. His ruby eyes surveyed the area, hearing another small cry. The rain was drowning out most of the sounds, but he could tell that they weren't too far away.

He swiftly went to the sound, leaving the sidewalk and venturing toward an alleyway. He knew he must have been going the right way because the sounds were getting louder as he approached.

The more he got nearer, the more he could tell that these cries weren't human, but that of an animal. Though they had sounded human moments ago…

He gasped when he walked up to a cardboard box. Inside was a small calico kitten, its body was mostly black with blonde highlights that seemed to frame its white face. Another color blotched its tail and streaked here and there in the black fur.

It let out a pitiful "meow" before raising its small head, hearing Yami's gasp.

Yami froze on the spot when the little furball raised its head and opened its huge cat eyes… Cat eyes that were a beautiful deep purple color that honestly reminded Yami of the gem, amethyst.

He was completely entranced as the kitten uncurled from the ball it was in and raised up – its tiny paws resting on the edge of the box so it could look at him closer.

When Yami still stood there, the kitten meowed once again; its soft voice carrying higher as it demanded attention.

Yami quickly broke out of whatever spell was holding him and kneeled down to the kitten's level. He noticed that the kitten was dripping wet and held the umbrella over both him and the kitten.

"Hello, little one. Why are you out here all by yourself?" Yami asked in a polite, baritone voice that made the kitten almost seem to be _smiling. _

Again, a pitiful whimper-like meow shook the kitten and Yami's eyes immediately softened. He always had a soft spot for cats.

He reached down, hesitantly, making sure it was okay with the kitten, and picked it up. The kitten was very light, and Yami noticed that it had a white underbelly.

But Yami was shocked. "You're freezing!" he exclaimed, holding the kitten closer to him and wrapping his jacket around the shivering form. He didn't care that his undershirt was getting soaked, he just tried to help the mewling kitten as much as he could. The kitten's claws lightly dug into Yami's shirt, trying to get closer to the heat as it wrapped around it.

Yami held the umbrella in one hand while he zipped up his jacket – holding the kitten closer to his chest. His other arm went up under the kitten's form, supporting it as Yami raced home.

* * *

It didn't take long for Yami to reach the small yellow house. It was in a quiet neighborhood with very few houses around, which Yami really liked: no nosy neighbors.

He was able to unlock the door after putting the umbrella down – his house has a long white porch, so they were safe from the pouring rain. The kitten's ears perked up at the sound of the wind chimes clinging together in the wind, and Yami found the sight adorable when the kitten let out a yawn after its short nap.

Once they were in, the warm air engulfed them and Yami walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He unzipped his jacket and had to gently pry the kitten from his shirt – it held on for dear life with its claws.

It whined a little once it was separated from Yami's heat, and Yami took off his jacket and covered the small kitten with it – to which it snuggled into.

Yami knew that kittens loved milk so he set about grabbing a bowl and pouring a little bit in.

He returned back to the table – where he had left the small kitten at, snuggled in his jacket – and set the bowl down in front of the kitten, who peeped its small head out of the jacket to see what Yami was doing.

As soon as it saw the white liquid, Yami received an instant reaction. The kitten launched itself from out of Yami's jacket and started lapping up the milk like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey! Easy, little guy…" Yami said, lightly scratching the kitten's back, causing it to start purring. The kitten seemed to get the message, because it slowed its desperate laps and relaxed.

Yami smiled then, the kitten really was cute, and seemed to be quite trusting despite it having been abandoned in the alley…

Yami's ruby eyes narrowed slightly at that, mentally cursing whoever had done that to the poor, defenseless little one… He hated any kind of animal abuse.

Looking at the kitten now, he sighed. He's always wanted a cat, but his mother had been allergic so they never got one…

He sighed again (he's been doing that a lot today), he really wanted to keep it, but alas, he was always gone and always busy. He wouldn't be able to take care of it properly like a good owner should, and he wanted this kitten to have the best.

With the small furball still focusing on the milk, Yami started looking through the address book. He can find the local pet shop and simply donate the cat, that way it can be properly treated and placed for adoption. That was its best bet at a good life.

A sudden meow caused him to look up from studying the dull yellow pages. Bright amethyst met his, and again his breath caught. He's never seen such beautiful eyes before! He didn't even know that cats could have that color of eyes!

They were mesmerizing, and all Yami could do was stare. The kitten once again meowed, happy it seemed, and it grew closer - affectionately nuzzling Yami's face.

Yami smiled, _a real smile_, one that he hasn't smiled in some time…

"Well then, let's get you dried up and comfortable." And with that, Yami picked up the kitten and held it in his arms while heading up the stairs.

It purred contently in his arms, and Yami's smile was permanent as it continued nuzzling him affectionately.

Once he made it to his room, he put the kitten down amongst blankets, slightly rubbing his fur to warm it.

The kitten was making playful mewling sounds and it turned on its back, displaying its snow-white furry chest and belly. Yami peeked, and found out that the little cat was a boy.

Glad that that piece of information was out of the way, he began to play with the kitten. He turned out to be a rather rambunctious type; constantly capturing Yami's hand to teasingly bite the skin before letting go to swat at it. The kitten seemed to love the attention Yami was giving it, because it whined when he left to gather his clothes for a much-needed bath.

"I'll be right back, little one." Yami told the small kitten, tossing a small ball of yarn at it – effectively distracting it so Yami could make his getaway.

The bathroom was just down the hall – as Yami never had the heart to move into his parent's master bedroom, it still had their things in it after all.

He prepared the bath and changed out of his clothes – letting the hot water relax his muscles, sighing in bliss.

After relaxing a bit, he began to wash his hair; it was only a short while later that he heard a small creak and turned to look at the sound.

He watched the kitten poke his head in before pushing the door open slightly to walk into the steamy bathroom. He let out a meow when he met Yami's eyes.

Yami raised a brow as it softly padded nearer to the tub. "What is it, little one? Come to find me already?" Yami leaned slightly over so he could see the small calico better.

Bright amethyst stared back into his dark ruby as it turned its head slightly, regarding him curiously as it let out a soft meow.

Yami chuckled at the cute sight, and the kitten drew nearer to the tub. The little guy stood up on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the edge of the tub to peer at the water.

Yami just gazed kindly at the (adorable) curious kitten, laughing again when the kitten grew a look of concentration and playfully swatted at one of the soap bubbles.

Yami's chuckle bounced off the walls when the kitten quickly withdrew his paw, looking bewildered as it tried to shake the wetness off of its black and white paw.

As Yami kept laughing, the kitten gazed at him, and again Yami thought the kitten looked to be smiling. _Which is absurd, _Yami quickly thought to himself, before a new pressing thought hit him. _When have I had a good laugh like that?_ It's certainly been a while…

While Yami wasn't paying attention, the kitten leaned over even further – trying to reach a very large soap bubble that _demanded_ to be popped.

A hiss and a huge _splat! _broke Yami from his thoughts, realizing that the curious kitten fell over into the tub.

With widened eyes, Yami quickly reached for the flailing kitten. As soon as he grabbed it, it immediately latched onto his chest (that was above the water).

The kitten's claws sunk in deeply, causing Yami to hiss out in pain. Through the pain, he managed to pet the kitten in a calming manner.

"Shh, little one. You're all right." Yami soothed, gritting his teeth at the sharp pain in his chest. The kitten was just spooked, he would be too if he had gone headfirst into soapy water.

The wet fur-ball was shaking as it clung to Yami's skin, eyes unbelievably wide. It slowly calmed down as Yami spoke and softly pet its back. That's when it seemed to realize the pain it was inflicting to Yami.

With a whimpering meow, its claws retracted. The kitten stared up at Yami apologetically, ducking down to lick at the bleeding wounds across Yami's chest.

Yami smiled at that, though a shiver ran through him at the feel of the kitten's sandpaper tongue against his sensitive skin.

He continued to pet down the kitten before it stopped its ministrations and suddenly snuggled closer to Yami; curling toward his neck while wrapping its front paws in a hugging gesture around the teenager's slender neck, snuggling closer and pressing its warm face into the crook of his neck.

To Yami's surprise (and delight), the kitten started purring as Yami continued stroking the glossy, wet fur. This was actually a weakness of Yami: a snuggling, purring kitten – it never fails to make him melt.

So Yami sat there for the longest, stroking the purring kitten until the water became cold – forgetting all about the pain in his chest.

The kitten poked its head up when Yami shuffled to get up. After drying off and throwing on boxers one-handed, he set the kitten down and began drying it off once again. His spiky hair continued to defy gravity even when it was wet, so he just let it air-dry.

After they were both dry, they headed out and walked back to the kitchen since Yami's stomach started reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything yet. The kitten seemed rather eager at the prospect of food, so Yami guessed it must have been hungry too.

He decided to go simple and just fix himself a sandwich and chips while finding a can of tuna for the kitten.

The kitten let out a delighted meow when Yami served it the tuna, and Yami sat down with his own food.

While both ate, Yami gazed at the kitten (who had decided to hop up on the table once Yami opened the can of tuna) before smiling.

"You know, I think you need a name." Yami voiced what had been on his mind – even though he knew he shouldn't, he can't help but start to feel a little attached to the little guy… Which he knew would only cause trouble.

The kitten looked up at once at this, tilting its head to the side, curious.

Yami smiled, raising his palm up and out toward the kitten. "Would you like that?" Yami got his answer as the kitten affectionately nuzzled his hand.

Yami chuckled and began thinking, looking over the kitten. "What about… Tomoya? Blackey? Streak?"

The kitten's ears flattened and it looked at Yami in disbelief.

"Right, right, stupid names I know… I'm just not very good at naming," The teen spoke before looking around, hoping to find inspiration.

Just then, he spotted several board games stacked up on a shelf in the laundry room ahead. Yami himself was a pretty damn good gamer, whether at board games or electronics…

That was it! He couldn't very well call the kitten "Game", but what did it mean in another language? In Japanese it was 'Yugi.'

Yami smiled instantly. "Yugi." He whispered to himself, liking the sound of it on his tongue. He turned to the curious kitten eagerly. "What about Yugi? Do you like that?"

The kitten's eyes seemed to brighten up even more as it meowed happily in acceptance. Yami's smile grew at that.

. * . * . * .

The rest of the night was spent in the living room. The kitten, 'Yugi,' stayed amused by pretty much anything – though it liked to stay right beside Yami.

Yami didn't mind the company, in fact, he rather enjoyed it. He was currently finishing up a paper for class while Yugi played with a piece of string that hung from the couch.

When Yami was finished with the paper, he sighed and looked over at the playful kitten.

"Having fun?" Yami voiced after a little while of watching the kitten play.

At the baritone voice, bright amethyst instantly locked with warm ruby. Yami began feeling this strange sensation… Like there was a type of electric current running through him.

Their gazes stayed locked as Yugi padded over to him, letting out a soft meow just as he reached Yami's side.

That meow seemed to break whatever was going through Yami, and he shook his head to clear it.

"Ready for bed?" At the meow he received, he scooped the small feline into his arms and trotted upstairs.

Sleep was the only relaxing part of his day, and so he always looked forward to it. He never had dreams, because his mind was just too tired by the end of the day to be imaginative at night.

So what made this night any different?

Perhaps it was the comforting warmth from the thick blanket wrapped around him, or the even warmer kitten right next to him? Yugi lay nestled into his side, snuggling into Yami's neck and purring in content.

Again Yami smiled, even in his sleep-induced state. His hand unconsciously rested on the kitten's back, further increasing the purring. Just as Yami was swept into a dream… A very _real _dream.

* * *

_Suddenly, it wasn't just the blackness that Yami drifted through in a soothing wave until morning came and the sound of the blaring alarm clock woke him._

_No, he was met with a _light._ In Yami's mind, it seemed as if he were in a world of darkness. Just walking aimlessly on a non-existent trail…_

_But then, a small orb of pure light appeared suddenly in front of his face. It was so bright that Yami could already feel the tiny sun warming his cold face._

_Yami found himself reaching for it. It was just so warm, so inviting and addictive…_

_Suddenly, the light orb was gone from his face! Yami then felt the warmth spread all throughout his body, and looked around him to see that the light was encircling his body in a slow spiral-formation._

_Yami felt himself sighing and even closing his eyes in bliss – all of his over-worked muscles and cramps were loosening and relaxing as the rest of him. Not only that, but he could feel the tender warmth on the inside… He was suddenly reminded of his mother and father, and their love…_

_Yami opened his eyes again, and was met with the little light orb once more. Yami smiled and cupped his hands in front of him, an invitation._

_The small light orb drifted closer until it slowly rested in Yami's cupped palms. It was like Yami was holding a small heater, yet it was so much more… He could feel the _life _within…_

_And suddenly the light sunk into his palms. Then, all of the inky blackness surrounding him abruptly started disappearing. _

_The darkness shattered like glass and revealed bright, sky blue skies. Yami looked around him to see he was standing in a grassy meadow. It was the picture of ease, a gentle wind blowing through and rustling his hair and the tall grass around him._

_Suddenly, this picture of serenity was erased as the smell of gunpowder hit Yami's nose and a violent shaking of the earth caused him to stumble a bit._

_Then, a battle seemed to ensue around him as large explosions fired onto the large field. Yami fell to the ground then, as smoke gusted through his vision and the heavy scent of ashes clouded his senses._

_Suddenly, a very large tremor shook close to him and Yami looked up to see a great ball of fire heading straight towards him. It seemed as if time slowed, and all Yami could do was sit there and stare at his approaching doom._

_Then, in a blinding white flash of white, something – or someone – appeared in front of Yami. The form threw their arms out wide in a protective stance just as the fiery ball hit._

_Instantly, there was a transparent barrier that formed around this person and Yami. And Yami could only watch in absolute shock and amazement as the explosion was extinguished by a strange light that emitted from the person standing in front of him._

_As the light shone brighter around this person, Yami's vision started blurring. He only had time enough to make out the silhouette, and then this mysterious person turned their head…_

_And Yami was blinded by a _glowing_ amethyst. _

* * *

Yami awoke to his gasping breath and the sound of small chirping coming from outside his bedroom window.

What was that just now? He could still feel the heat from the explosives!

A loud meow suddenly caught his attention, and he looked down to see the kitten from yesterday staring very intensely at him.

But Yami's breath caught. _Amethyst _eyes. In the dream, they were glowing unnaturally…

Yami scratched at his head roughly, what was he thinking?! It would be absurd to assume the cat had something to do with his dreaming! (Though it was the first time he ever had a dream, in so long…)

The flustered teen peeked back at the kitten that still sat beside him, staring at him in such a way that made it look like it was worried.

Yami reassured it with a smile, and gently scratched under its chin. "It's alright, little one. Just a… strange dream is all." For some reason, Yami just can't think of it as a 'bad' dream… Just a really weird dream.

Yugi titled his head to the side and let out a soft meow.

Yami just continued smiling and petting the kitten. He glanced at his alarm clock and his eyes widened.

He slept through his alarm! But how? It usually goes off at its designated time, unless Yami unconsciously slapped the 'Snooze' button…

Too frantic to really care, Yami jumped off the bed and started rushing around to get dressed. Yugi just stared, amused, from the bed. If Yami had paid more attention to his alarm clock, he probably would have noticed the claw marks adorning it…

"Crap!" Suddenly, Yami returned – fully dressed – and started grabbing his bag. "Yugi, I'll be home this evening!" Was the last shout the kitten heard before the teenager left and locked the house.

Yugi blinked his large cat eyes before getting up to stretch. After stretching, he bounded off of the warm bed and padded his way to the kitchen.

He was pleased, and more than a little surprised to find food and water set out for him. Then, warmness coaxed and beat from his heart at Yami's caring nature. He truly was one of a kind… And so much different from all of the other humans.

The little kitten jumped up to the sink to peer out the window just above it. His eyes took in the immense backyard, noting all of the slightly withered plants and empty fountain. There was a forest just beyond, and that's what Yugi set his interests on the most.

Glancing at the lock, his vibrant purple eyes shone and glowed with an unnatural light.

_Click!_

The lock that held the window was undone, and the kitten smiled as his eyes stopped their glow. He was able to lift the screen-less window up and slip out without a sound, landing gracefully on the ground below.

Yugi looked back at the house in thought.

"_What about Yugi? Do you like that?" _The kitten remembered Yami's red eyes sparking and brightening, and a soft smile graced his feline face.

He had guessed his name… Or did he remember it?

_No, that part of him was locked away forever… _The kitten's thoughts turned sour, but he shook his head to clear them. _I'll return, _Yugi thought, looking at the yellow house once more. _I have to. He's entered __**that **__place…_

The kitten let out a mewling sigh, knowing now that they were connected, Yami could very well be in danger.

Yugi just shook his head once more before venturing out, he needed to make sure the area was secure for the human residents living here.

And with that, the small feline was off.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Yami was _excited _to be almost home. Usually he was neutral about it, not really caring since he knew no one would be there waiting for him.

But someone was this time.

Yami's smile stretched across his face once he saw the little kitten in the window, looking for him. As soon as the kitten's eyes met his, they instantly sprung to life and the little guy jumped up to place his front paws on the glass.

He could hear the meows from outside as he walked up on the porch. They only increased when he opened the screen.

Yami chuckled as he unlocked the door and opened it, finding Yugi impatiently waiting for him on the other side.

He was immediately met with a furball jumping into his arms – and he instinctively held the kitten closer to his chest.

Yami smiled down at the kitten, and it beamed up at him. "Hello, little one. Did you miss me?"

At Yugi's excited mewling, Yami took that as a yes and laughed again. His heart swelled with affection as the kitten started nuzzling his face and neck. Yami found himself returning the nuzzling as he made his way to the kitchen.

He noted that all of the food was gone and set Yugi on the table along with his school things.

"I see you ate all of the food I laid out for you," Yami said, walking to the sink to wash his hands so he could prepare them both some food.

Yugi meowed, playing with the shoulder strap of Yami's school bag. Yami looked out at the backyard through the window as the water rushed over his hands. It was a habit that he always found himself doing when standing at the sink.

Abruptly, he noticed with a frown that the window's lock was undone; how had that happened? He hasn't opened it for years…

Shrugging to himself, he swiftly locked it back and turned around.

He was met with Yugi's startled gaze, and his eyebrows pulled up.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami questioned, and the kitten looked away from the window like it had done something bad.

Trying to distract Yami, Yugi quickly focused his playfulness on Yami's bag again, and Yami seemed to drop the subject.

. * . * . * .

_It's impossible… _But it was right there.

Yami stood in his bathroom shirtless, staring at his unmarked chest. And _that _is what's impossible! It was only last night that Yugi accidentally clawed him… Why were there no marks? It was like it never happened in the first place!

More than a little bewildered, Yami moved robotically out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom. How can he explain this? It was too hard for his mind to comprehend!

It was already time for bed, after hours of playing around with the kitten, and Yami had just gotten done with his shower (since it doesn't take up as much time as a bath).

His mind exhausted, he climbed into bed where Yugi already lay sleeping – the little guy was tired.

Pushing all of the impossibilities and bewilderment from his mind, Yami relaxed and smiled. He softly scooped the kitten up into his arms and felt the kitten snuggle closer into his chest – purring in content.

Smiling in his sleep, Yami felt himself drift off…

Into yet another dream.

* * *

"_I am __**magick."**_

_Yami looked around, startled when he heard the abrupt voice. He was dreaming again, and instead of darkness like before, he was engulfed in inky shadows._

"_I am the __**Light **__itself."_

_Again, that voice! It sent pleasant shivers racing down Yami's spine, and he didn't have a clue as to __**why. **__This voice was gentle, yet felt strong and unmovable… And so very familiar…_

"_You are the __**Dark. **__My other half…"_

_His voice was kind and sad then… And Yami felt the strange urge to comfort this voice, to quell the sadness._

"_We are always existing, always together… Always drawing the other near…"_

_Yami drifted through the warm tendrils of the gray shadows, trying to get closer to this voice – something inside him started fluttering when he said those words…_

"…_Only to be separated once more."_

_A crushing grief befell Yami, and caused him to fall to his knees. Why did he feel this way? Was it because of the heavy sadness lacing that oh so familiar voice? Who was he? Who was this person talking to him?_

_Suddenly, the voice was right there. In front of him._

"_Look up, and see through the Shadows." The voice gently commanded, and Yami did as the voice said – finding the crushing grief gone._

_The shadows slowly drifted from Yami in a whisper of action, and he raised his head to see that they were indeed gone._

_But then his breath caught. Standing in front of him was a boy, and not just __**any **__boy._

_Yami's heart had a mind of its own as he stared at him; it picked up speed and seemed to swell in size._

_The boy, who couldn't really be that much younger than him, looked like a lighter version of Yami himself. Lighter skin tone, rounder, innocent eyes…_

_Yami's eyes widened as he took in all of the boy. Pale, creamy skin that had a light glow to it in this ethereal grey space… Tri-colored hair that resembled Yami's, but with a few different aspects; Yami's had more of a crimson hue while the boy's was a magenta color, highlighting the raven black hair. He also had golden blond bangs, but unlike Yami's wilder ones, his drooped down slightly to frame his face (a cherubic face at that) while a middle bang shot down his forehead like a small lightning bolt. He had on simple black clothing, and Yami noted that he was quite short._

_But why did his heart continue to pound away in recognition?_

_Yami's mind seemed to go off on its own as he took in the bright amethyst orbs that stared back into his._

"_Yugi…?" Yami breathed, and the boy smiled warmly, (which made Yami's heart flutter some more) before slowly offering his hand to him._

"_Come with me, and let the start of the spell begin…" His eyes and voice were just so hypnotizing to Yami!_

_He found himself reaching out – further hypnotized as little light specs danced around in the boy's palm – and taking the offered hand._

_As soon as their hands touched, it was like mixing a chemical. A warm electricity zipped through their bodies, leaving pleasant tingles…_

_Yami could feel something ghosting around him, a pleasant calmness that furthered excited him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that there were strange black tentacles trembling around him…_

_Then, the boy tightened his grip on Yami's hand and – thoroughly surprising Yami with his strength – pulled Yami up as he leaned down slightly._

_Yami's eyes grew wide as the boy suddenly crushed their lips together. Yami felt his body respond as the kiss grew passionate, his whole body felt as if it were on fire._

_His entire train of thought was wrecked as all he could sense was the mysterious (but strangely familiar) boy in front of him. His scent, like a mix between lavender and rain, wrapping around him like a soothing blanket… His touch was electric, sending pleasant shocks throughout his entire body. Their hearts beating in sync… _

_With a final whisper of breath shared between their lips, it was over. Yami found himself opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) to stare back into half-lidded amethyst._

_Why did it feel so right, so devastatingly __**perfect **__to be right here, right now, with this boy? And why was it that he felt like he knew this boy already?_

_The boy smiled before leaning in once more. _

"_**Welcome to the Game." **__And then he leaned his forehead against Yami's, and everything went black._

. * . * . * .

Yami felt groggy when morning came – for once he woke himself up. He remembered bits and pieces from what he dreamt last night, and his lips tingled a bit. What had happened again? It all just seemed so grey and fuzzy…

He felt, and heard, a deep rumbling coming from his side and looked down to see the kitten still curled up to his chest and purring.

Yami smiled, leaning down to lightly kiss the little one's forehead. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to keep the kitten a little longer…

Oh who was he kidding? He's only had the kitten two days and he's already smitten with it! There was just something about him… How he was playful, affectionate, and Yami can tell that he's quite intelligent…

Yep, that's it. He's keeping him!

Smiling even more than before at his decision, Yami got up (careful not to wake the sleeping kitty) and went to the bathroom to change and get ready for yet another day.

Another tiring, boring day… That suddenly looked so much brighter now that Yami knew he would always have someone here waiting for him.

_I'll have to take him by the vet this weekend and get him vaccinated; I wonder how much it'll cost… _As Yami estimated the vet cost in his head, he walked back to his room and opened the door.

All pretense of thinking came to a screeching halt when his ruby red eyes met with what was laying on his bed.

Wasn't there a kitten laying on his bed a few minutes ago?

Yami's gaze took in the pale, creamy skin of the boy lying _naked_ on his bed.

Why was there a naked boy on his bed? And what the hell happened to his cat? Wait, _his _cat? Yami shook his head and his eyes continued to study the stranger.

With widening eyes, flashes of the dream (was it really just a dream?) came back to Yami and he realized that this boy was _very _familiar.

_He was the one from my dream! _Yami instantly thought, eyes taking in the familiar form before he realized what he was doing and flushed red.

And why on earth did the boy have a cat tail and cat ears? Wait, those seemed very familiar… It couldn't be.

In Yami's astonishment and flushed state, he stepped back and bumped into his bookcase. A few of the books and CD's fell and clashed to the floor, which startled the sleeping boy awake.

Yami just continued to stand there blushing and breathing hard as the boy—

_Oh dear Ra! _Yami's eyes tripled in size when the (very nude) boy started stretching his lithe form.

Why did his movement seem so… so… _provocative?_

Yami slid down the bookcase and onto the floor just as the strange cat-dream-boy blinked his big amethyst eyes open.

Well, it looked like Yami would be missing school today…

* * *

Keira: *bursts out laughing* I can't believe I wrote this!

**Ami: **Neither can I...

Keira: Well, on a more serious note... Please let me know what you all think of this, and I'll update as soon as I type up the next chappie. :) Writing in Third Person has always been difficult for me, just because I was terrible in English class, so I prefer First Person because you can pretty much do whatever the hell you want, so...

**Ami: **Hikari, language.

Keira: *raises a brow* What are you talking about? You're worst then me any other time! *pouts* _Anyway, _I don't mind if anyone points out anything in my writing, it might actually help...

**Ami: **Oh, and if you think she sucked at writing like this, then feel free to let her know.

Keira: *face-palm* Thank you so _so _much, Ami...

**Ami: **It's what I'm here for. -v-

ON THE NEXT **TALE - **What will be Yami's reaction to Neko Yugi? Grandpa calls, and Yami receives news and makes a decision that changes his current life... More dreams, magic, and blushes!

**Ami: **Anything else?

Keira: Nah, I got nothing. I'm actually ready to fall asleep... *yawns*

**Ami: **Well why Keira catches up on some much needed sleep, please leave us a review. Your thoughts are appreciated. Oh, and the next Text for TFAS should be up in a few days... *stares at the sleeping girl* Yeah, I'll make her do it. Review!


	2. Tale Two: Neko Boy

Keira: *waves excitingly* Hey, everyone!

**Ami: **Gah, you're awfully happy…

Keira: *shrugs* I just am at this time of night!

**Ami: ***groans and mutters to self*

Keira: So anyway, I want to thank each and every one of you who read and reviewed this ficcie of ours! It really means a lot, thank you so so much! :D

**Ami: **Yeah, we weren't expecting that big of a reaction, so thanks. :)

Keira: Aww, see? You even got grumpy Ami into a smiling mood!

**Ami: ***starts yelling* I'M NOT GRUMPY!

Keira: *shrinks away from Ami's dark aura* Of _course _you're not! Just highly irritable like one of those big ol' grizzly bears! *dodges a shoe* Well, as I was saying before, I want to thank everyone for the follows and favorites – you're all so awesome! XD

**Ami: **Oh yeah, and Grandpa's call won't be in this chap, we couldn't fit it in.

Keira: Yeah, I was too caught up in Yami and Yugi's reactions! *squeals like a fangirl*

**Ami: **Oh Ra, here we go… Time to do the Disclaimer, so you can all read… Also, we would like to apologize for the delay on this, we were too caught up in our other story, and Keira struggled with the beginning of this chapter for the longest... Again, deeply sorry about you guys' wait.

**~HikarixYamixYaoi do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! as much as we LOVE the characters… If we owned it, many dangerous things would happen and all Puzzleshipping fans would rejoice, but alas, we sadly do not own. :( ****Go support the official release.**

* * *

**Tale Two: Neko Boy**

So here he was, laying in a heap of books and disks on the floor. His red eyes wide as he stared at the cat-boy on the bed.

Said boy was just finishing yawning, his half-lidded jewel-like eyes finally opening further as he realized what was happening.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other – the atmosphere so silent and tense that you could hear the wind howling outside.

The cat-boy then felt of his face and his already wide eyes grew fearful. In a second, Yugi "eeped!" and dived under the blankets of Yami's bed.

Yami's heart gradually slowed down and he blinked. _This is not happening._ He thought to himself, shell-shocked.

He looked down, his face falling into one of his hands. Yami's parents had always studied mythology – heck, his father was a professor with a passion for all kinds of… otherworldly things. So of course, Yami believed in things others did not, since he was brought up around it. It was one of the things that made him feel different and separate from all those his age…

He heard a whimper and looked up at the small, quivering bundle on his bed.

He took in a deep breath before letting it out. _Yes, _he believed in certain things abnormal to everyone else… But that still didn't mean he just didn't have the shock of his life!

The spiky-haired teen rose up and sauntered over to his bedside. Whether this boy was the strange (but alluring) boy from his dreams, or the kitten he rescued before, or both, he had _to do something about it._

His mother had always been a straight-forward person, never wanting to beat around the bush about things but simply get things done and _over with. _

And fortunately (or unfortunately in some cases) that had rubbed off on Yami.

He quickly reached out and yanked the cover slightly off the cat-dream-boy – revealing the upper half of the strange boy.

Yami gasped at the sight that hit him. The boy was outright _sobbing_. Glistening tears ran down his face as his body shook with grief. But it was those clear, also glistening amethyst-gem eyes that really cut at Yami. There was fear. _Raw _fear shining through them that left Yami speechless and once again wide-eyed.

"P-Please… I-I'm sorry…" Yugi whimpered, his small voice breaking in places. "Don't hurt me." And then the cat-boy curled up even more into the fetal position, his arms reaching around and up to guard his head as if he thought Yami would strike him.

Pain centered in Yami's gut and made his heart clench almost painfully… This boy, _Yugi_, was afraid of _him. _But why?

With realization, Yami came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, others have seen Yugi like this and freaked out…

Realization hit as hard as the pain did in that moment, and left him with only one thought. _What have others already done to him? _Because it was clear that Yugi had been abused before, and an unsettling, striking anger settled deep inside him.

_**How dare anyone touch him in such a way!**_

Yami gasped, taking a step back. He was shocked by that sudden thought just now… A thought that most certainly did _not _belong to him.

Before he could think any more on it, Yugi's cries quickly made him take action.

He knelt down beside the bed so he was more level with Yugi. "Shh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you…"

It took more gentle soothing before Yugi finally calmed down enough to lower one of his arms to peek at Yami.

"You're… not afraid? Not gonna hurt me?" Yugi's cat ears perked up a little from their flattened pose. His eyes shone a glimmer of hope.

Yami didn't know what emotion it was that overcome him and nearly drove him to pull the boy into his arms, but he held fast. The little one would easily shy away from such contact right now…

Yami smiled gently at the boy before raising his hand slowly and out toward him, showing he meant no harm. Yugi watched him with a weary look, flinching a little when Yami gently cupped his cheek.

The cat-boy relaxed instantly when Yami softly rubbed his cheek in a soothing manner.

"See there? I mean you no harm."

Yugi looked up at Yami once more when he heard the earnest finality in his baritone voice.

Slowly, Yugi grew more comfortable. _This is Yami, he isn't going to hurt me… _The Neko boy thought to himself.

Yami withdrew his hand (and Yugi found himself missing the warmth from it) and slowly held his palm out to him.

It was a silent request that Yugi picked up by watching Yami's eyes. Entranced by his ruby orbs, Yugi gradually took the offered hand.

Yami helped the cat-boy up and off the bed and smiled down at him.

Suddenly, though, he realized again that he was still very much _naked. _

With a crimson hue coloring his face, Yami looked anywhere but at the boy in front of him.

"U-Uh, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes…" The ruby-eyed teen muttered, going to his closet instantly.

Yugi watched him curiously from where he stood. Yami started digging around in his closet before he found suitable clothes; a pair of black pants and a black tank-top… Yeah, Yami liked black.

Yugi changed into them while (still blushing) Yami looked away.

"Okay, you can look now…" Yugi uttered in a still small voice and Yami turned around, smile still in place…

…Only to have it frozen as he watched Yugi study himself in his new outfit. He was so sure that those clothes would be too big for the smaller boy!

But Ra, was he ever wrong… They seemed to _magically _fit him! In all the right places…

With a new blush, Yami scolded himself. _Stop thinking!_

Yugi peeked shyly up at him and Yami snapped out of it.

Right, now down to business…

"So… Are you still… Well, are you _Yugi?" _

The boy suddenly looked shock and hurt, and Yami was starting to regret what he asked. Before he could do anything about it, however, Yugi rushed up to him with small tears in his eyes.

"Of course I am! I'm still _your _Yugi! So please… Please don't get rid of me… If you like me better as a cat, I promise I'll stay like that and never transform back!" Yugi was in hysterics, and Yami felt a mixture of shock and pity.

Yami gently pried Yugi's small hands from his shirt and held them gently in his own. Yami then gave him a stern look, and Yugi braced himself for the words to come…

"_Yugi, _I already promised I wouldn't hurt you. Now, I won't abandon you so long as you explain _this," _Yami gestured to Yugi's cat-boy form.

Yugi looked a little taken aback, but nodded nonetheless. He looked down, taking his hands away from Yami's strong warm ones.

"I… I'm, well, in Japanese terms a "Neko"." Yugi began quietly, and Yami nodded to himself. He remembered his mother telling him about them when he was younger. Humans with cat-like features such as the cat ears and tail. But didn't Nekos in folklore associate with _magic _as well?

Yami felt his eyes widening. _This would explain everything! _Those claw marks that had been on his chest suddenly disappearing without a trace… Could Yugi have a type of healing ability?

_Look at me! I've gone insane… _Yami mentally shook his head. Though, as a child, he was always a firm believer in magic. There was just something about it that was so alluring…

…Just like the boy in front of him.

_**Welcome to the Game. **_Yami remembered the boy's words from his dream… As well as some other things that caused his face to flush heatedly.

"Yami?" Yugi was staring at him curiously, wondering why his face was turning red; he had clothes on now! Why would he still be blushing?

Yami shook his head and focused on the cat-boy in front of him. "So you're a… Neko boy?"

A small smile worked its way on Yugi's cherubic face as he nodded.

Yami just sighed. "And do you use… well, do you know about _magic?"_ Yami had to know, it was like one of his dreams from childhood: to meet a mythical being from his parents' stories and talk about magic.

Yugi's eyes lit up slightly. "You mean _magick?"_ There was eagerness in his voice as it rose slightly.

Yami quirked a brow. "Magick?"

Yugi nodded. "That's what I call it. _Magick. _You know, with a 'k' at the end._"_

Suddenly Yami was reminded of the boy's voice from his dream… _**I am magick.**_

Yami was starting to feel confused about that dream… Because it had been Yugi – the boy standing in front of him now – _right?_

"Do you want me to show you?" Yugi asked, even more eager and Yami smiled at that child-like quality and brightness in his eyes. Who was he to shoot him down?

"Sure," Yami said, smiling.

What Yami didn't expect was for the very air that he was _breathing _to grow thicker, heavier… And then Yugi's eyes began to glow – like a glow-in-the-dark object, and it seemed like a thousand or more diamonds were embedded into them that made them sparkle and shine.

Suddenly, all of the tiniest objects in Yami's room – pencils, paper, CD's, etc. – began floating like there was no gravity. At the same time, the heavy atmosphere became a lot lighter – like there really _was _no gravity.

Yami looked around him in awe. He slowly reached out and touched a pen that was floating beside him.

"This is… This is…" But Yami was at a loss for words.

"Unreal? A trick?" Yugi offered, sounding more at ease while using his powers.

Yami turned around to look at him with red eyes bright. "_Amazing _is more like it."

Yugi grew shocked at the taller boy's reaction before his face fell into a warm smile.

"What else can you do?" Yami asked him, breathless as the excitement got to him – there was a permanent smile on his face.

Yugi shrugged. "I can do anything I want."

Yami just gaped at him, but continued marveling at the sight around him.

It wasn't long before the magick ended, and Yami came down from all his excitement to regard Yugi with seriousness.

"How did you become like this?" Yami asked him, gesturing to his whole form and Yugi looked away, an abrupt faraway look in his jewel eyes.

Yami didn't want to admit it, but it unsettled him.

Minutes passed before Yugi chose to speak, and when he did, his voice sounded distant too. "I've always been like this… I've never been _human _like you."

Yami was confused, and decided to voice it. "What about your parents? Do you know how you came to be?"

Yugi came back to the present and looked at Yami, shaking his head – causing his long, thunderbolt-like bang to sway with the movement over his eyes. "I've always been alone."

Suddenly, the room felt a lot colder to Yami, and that familiar sensation arose in him once more. Not able to hold back this time, he rushed to the cat-boy and encircled his smaller frame within his tanned arms.

Yugi gasped, but didn't flinch or try to get away from Yami's secure hold.

Yugi didn't want to.

He loved Yami's warmth, he felt so safe within these arms… A deep rumbling hummed from Yugi's throat as he rubbed his face into Yami's neck. _So warm._

When Yami felt Yugi's affectionate motion, and heard the… What was that? Was he _purring?_

Yami jumped back from Yugi, his heart going haywire and his face once again a magnificent shade of red – it matched his eyes.

Yugi, on the other hand, looked taken aback. "Did I do something wrong?"

Yami was breathing slightly harder than he liked. "Were you purring just now?"

Yugi tilted his head to the side cutely. "Yes, I thought you liked it?"

If possible, Yami's blush grew worse, and when that happens, the teen tends to get easily flustered… "Well, I—" Okay, _yes_, the purring thing was something Yami liked, but it was also a huge weakness that he didn't want to admit out loud.

Then, as if to save Yami from anymore embarrassment (because his face didn't like becoming as red as a tomato), Yugi's stomach let out a quiet growl.

The Neko boy looked down at it curiously.

Yami relaxed slightly and smiled. "I'm guessing you're hungry."

Yugi looked up and nodded with a smile. He happily followed Yami into the kitchen.

Once they reached the table, Yami turned to him with a curious look. "You _do _eat human food, right?"

"Yep!" Yugi told him happily from his seat, and the way his eyes just shined with emotion made Yami suddenly feel in a _much _better mood.

He began fixing them a small breakfast, frowning slightly when he saw the time above the stove.

10:43. Had it really been that long? Yami just shook his head and continued with the food, laughing to himself when he saw Yugi playing with different things from the corner of his eye.

In that moment, it was obvious that this Yugi was _in fact _the same kitten he took in days ago. The only remaining question was… Was he also the boy from his dreams?

_Okay, that sounded pathetic… _Yami thought to himself with disdain. He never thought of himself as romantic. Hell, he's never been romantically involved with anyone!

With a flush, Yami just realized that his first kiss had been with…

"Yami! Is it almost done?" Yugi shouted, acting whiny and excited at the same time – just like the kitten he had become used to.

"Just a second," Yami told the hungry cat-boy with a smile.

_So my first kiss was by dream-Yugi? That just doesn't make any sense! _Yami thought to himself as he finished up their late breakfast. For some reason, Yami just couldn't pass up that meeting as _just _a dream. After all, he's never dreamed a single dream until Yugi came into his life…

_Wait, _Yami halted in thought and in action. Could Yugi have something to do with his strange dreams? The fact that he was dreaming at all?

"_Yami!" _Yugi all but whined, growing impatient as his stomach grumbled louder.

Yami shook his head (he's been doing that a lot today… Well, if it wasn't sighing it was head-shaking…) and brought the food to the table. After everything was set, he smiled as he saw Yugi hungrily eat.

Well, he could just wait and ask him more on the dreams later on…

* * *

It was now in the evening, and Yami was as comfortable with Neko Yugi as he had been with kitten Yugi…

Well, besides the furious blush that would rise up in his cheeks whenever Yugi decided to happily show his affections to him physically – which was a _lot_ of snuggling and purring.

And of course, every time he did just that two images would flash through Yami's mind – making him increasingly _more _flustered. The first was of that Ra-damned kiss between him and dream-Yugi, and then there was the one from this morning… Of a creamy white, _nude,_ body stretching before him so… so…

_Damn it! _Yami blames it on teenage hormones. He just couldn't get the image out of his head…

While Yugi's curiosity and attention was fixated on Yami's 3DS, Yami took the time to study Yugi more.

The cat ears on top of his head – settling just behind his golden blond bangs – made the boy's whole outlook even _cuter. _They were the same color ears as from his kitten form, black with splotches of purple with white tips. His tail was long and thin, it hung loosely down to Yugi's ankles, though it twitched and moved whenever Yugi displayed strong emotion.

Such as now, it was swishing from side-to-side restlessly as Yugi became engrossed in the game he was playing. It, too, was the same color pattern as his cat ears.

Yami noticed that Yugi actually looked older than he appeared to be. His cherubic features and short stature just made him seem endearing and young-looking.

"Yugi?" Yami decided to ask, and he watched Yugi's ears perk up at his call and his jewel-like eyes met his. "How old are you?"

Yugi was surprised by the question, but then he grew a calculated look. "Well… I'm not exactly sure."

Yami raised a brow, and Yugi shrugged.

"I mean… I've been around a long time. But physically I stopped aging right before adulthood!" Yugi seemed happy about this fact, but Yami's eyes grew wide. Wait a second… Was he saying…?

"Yugi, are you… Are you immortal?" It couldn't be! Magic – or _magick – _was one thing to believe, but immortality?!

Yugi tilted his head to the side, and Yami – in all of his bewilderment – decided that that motion just made the Neko boy look even cuter. "Well, in a way, yes… You see, I've got nine lives, like the myth. I've always referred to myself as more of an _eternal _being rather than _immortal." _Yugi made a face at that, and Yami thought he saw a flicker of anger pass in his eyes but it was gone before he could really catch it.

"Oh," Yami blinked. Well, this was interesting… "So you _do _have nine lives?"

Yugi's eyes widened slightly before he looked away from Yami's intense gaze. "Y-Yeah…" he muttered, and Yami knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Yugi…"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Yugi said in a small voice, the voice that Yami's recognized as his 'scared' voice. And Yami felt a deep feeling of pain when Yugi was scared…

Yami sighed. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it…"

Before Yami could do anything, Yugi let out a happy sound and pounced on him – landing right on his lap.

And… return of the mighty blush. Yami once again flushed bright red as Yugi hugged him. What was worse was the fact that the smaller boy was _straddling _him.

_Dear Ra! _Yami's mind was a jumbled thought loop as he heard both his heart, and Yugi's, beat steadily together – since they were pressed so close together! Yugi seemed content with just laying his head on Yami's chest, and Yami slowly relaxed his upraised arms and settled them around the boy.

Just as he was starting to get comfortable – and _finally _tame his blush – he felt a literal shocking sensation race through Yugi and into him.

With wide eyes, Yami gasped as the boy hugging him began… _changing._ Yami watched with odd fascination as Yugi transformed slowly – his form shrinking and growing the striking fur as before when he was a cat. Slowly, his limbs morphed effortlessly and _naturally _into smaller ones.

Soon, Yami once again had Yugi-as-a-kitten sleeping soundly in his lap.

Yami slowly rested a hand on the sleeping kitten's head and let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Well, that was… strange, and utterly fascinating at the same time.

A smile graced his face and he stood up with the sleepy kitten in his arms. It wouldn't hurt to go to bed a little early…

. * . * . * .

_Yami's head was constantly turning in every direction as his eyes and senses tried to make sense of what was happening._

_And that was exactly the big question: What the hell was happening?_

_It looked like he was back in that grassy meadow from previous dreams… Only this time, it wasn't so peaceful. In fact, it was hard to make out that it was actually the meadow he remembered._

_It seemed the very air was dyed red as smoke poured all around from fire and Yami was having trouble seeing _anything _right now._

_Suddenly, a very loud and ripping __**roar **__shook the ground Yami was standing on, and he fell to his knees._

_Yami's eyes were wide and fearful as his heartbeat became known soundly in his ears. __**What the hell was that just now?!**_

_It sounded like a very loud lion… No, not even that. Something even fiercer, deadly. That roar had raw __**power **__behind it, it wasn't just _any _animal…_

_Whatever it was, it was making Yami visibly shake in fear. A shudder ran through him when he heard something in the distance…_

_Like something was tearing a multitude of somethings gruesomely apart._

_Yami knew he had to get out of there, that whatever that roar belonged to was coming this way, but he just couldn't __**move!**_

_Suddenly, strange-looking people appeared all around him. And by 'strange-looking' he meant the fact that they were all dark and shadowy-looking. Almost resembling ninjas of some kind…_

_Suddenly, there was a mild roar and Yami looked over to where the sound came from – it sounded like it was right beside him!_

_What he saw shocked him to the core._

"_Yugi?" Yami spoke in a whisper, seeing the spiky-haired boy standing there. He looked both calm AND deadly fierce; well at least with the way he was staring at the strange shadow-people…_

_Suddenly, before Yami had time to blink, Yugi was running at a very fast pace toward the nearest shadow-guy._

_With shock, Yami watched Yugi punch and kick the guy to the ground before spinning to the next one. The swift and precise moves he was displaying made Yami's jaw drop. It was like something from those action shows he used to watch as a child! His pace was so fast that it was hard for Yami to keep up!_

_Not only with the quick moves, but their was also an aura around Yugi. It was a visible white one, and it seemed to surge with power as the youth continued to move._

_Finally, once all of the shadow-people were unconscious, Yugi turned around to face the shocked Yami._

_His amethyst gaze was hard and pierced through him, causing Yami to gulp. The ruby-eyed teen also noticed that Yugi wasn't even sweating despite all of the moving around he did..._

_Slowly, Yugi walked toward Yami until he was standing right in front of him._

_After keeping the eye-contact a few seconds more, Yugi sighed. "You can't move can you?"_

_Yami could only stiffly shake his head. "Yugi…?"_

_Yugi let out a soft smile, which softened his hardened features. Yugi then lowered to Yami's level._

"_Well… We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Yugi said this before smirking and grabbing Yami's chin._

"_Wha—"_

_But Yami didn't have time to finish before Yugi pulled him in for another deep kiss._

_Yami's eyes grew wide. __**It's happening again! **__But the scent slowly started taking over his senses – the mix between rain and lavender…_

_Yugi's scent._

_Yami felt his body responding, and his eyes closed. That familiar electricity thrummed gently through both their bodies as Yami started responding to the kiss – by pressing further into those soft lips._

_He didn't really know what was going on, only the __**feeling**__. That beautiful familiarity he had when around this boy…_

_Slowly, the two separated, but not before Yugi lightly ran his warm tongue across Yami's bottom lip – issuing a moan from the taller teen._

_When Yugi pulled away, Yami opened his hazy red eyes to gaze at the now standing boy._

_How could this strange, alluring boy make him feel such an indescribable sensation? The electricity he experienced before was now a gentle hum moving throughout his body - it was the best kind of feeling Yami has felt in a while..._

_Yugi only smirked, and calmly held his hand out for Yami to take._

_An offer. A seductive invitation for Yami._

_Yami searched the boy's deep amethyst eyes, but he didn't search too long for he felt that he might get lost in them…_

_The ruby-eyed teen still felt the tingling after-effects in both his mind and body… Still stunned, Yami placed his hand into the smaller hand offered._

_Yugi helped Yami up, and a second later, their surroundings began blurring together before changing into the grey void that slightly unsettled Yami. It was so… plain. Lifeless._

_Yami looked at the dream boy and felt the familiar question arising within him. _

_Yugi peered at him as well, and spoke before Yami could. "You can move now, right?"_

_Shocked, Yami moved his supposed frozen limbs and found he could move like normal. Had it been the fear that froze him in place?_

_While Yami thought that, Yugi began shaking his head. "I shared some of my energy with you so you could move freely while in the Memory World."_

_Now _that _just threw Yami for a loop! Was he saying that him… him kissing him is what enabled Yami to move again?! And what is this 'Memory World?' This is just a dream isn't it?_

_Yugi's eyes grew softer and he had an amused look on his face as he watched Yami become even more shocked. This was fun._

"_Careful there, mou hitori no boku. Too much thinking could get you into trouble." Yugi warned, his features still amused._

_But Yami stopped. Why did that… why did that sound so familiar? Like he's heard it a thousand times before… "What did you just call me?"_

_Yugi stopped, too. His jewel eyes widening in shock. How could he have let that slip?!_

_Yami gazed at the boy harder, wondering why he was suddenly clamming up._

_Eyes still wide, Yugi slowly spoke. "I—I—You are…" With a shaky breath, Yugi fell to his knees as he desperately fought off repressed memories and darker emotions… It was all becoming too much, especially with his Yami being here, __**right **__**now.**_

"_Hey!" Yami's voice echoed in the empty abyss as he rushed forward to comfort the quivering boy. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yami's voice grew anxious at watching the silent tremors rake over the smaller boy._

_As Yami placed his hands on top of the boy's petite shoulders, Yugi's shaky voice whispered out, "Y-Yami…"_

_Taken aback, Yami's eyes widened. When Yugi lifted his head to stare at him with watery amethyst, Yami knew. He took in a deep breath before letting it out. "Are you… Yugi?"_

_Slowly, dream-Yugi nodded, and Yami's confusion tripled. "Wait, so are you all the same Yugi?" Why did he act so different in his dreams? Just what was going on? With all this strange familiarity, Yami felt like something much bigger was at play here…_

_As if reading his thoughts, dream-Yugi nodded. "It's complicated."_

_Yami sighed before smiling slightly. "I have time."_

_The side of Yugi's mouth quirked up a bit. "Well, let's just say I'm a very big __**part **__of the Yugi you already know." And with those words, the place around them shuddered and Yami felt suddenly more alert._

"_What's happening?" Yami whispered out, and Yugi smiled sadly._

"_You're waking up." Another tremor, and everything started to become blurry to Yami's eyes._

"_Wait! You still haven't answered my questions! Will I see you again?" Yami shouted frantically as everything seemed to get slower and slower…_

_Yugi smiled again, and this time it was happy. "Yes. I will always be waiting."_

_Yami watched (in slow-motion) as Yugi reached up and winded his pale arms around his neck, giving a soft but meaningful hug. It was a warm gesture that left an impression on the ruby-eyed teen as everything faded to black…_

_.* . * . * ._

Yami awoke wide-eyed and panting slightly. _What the hell was that?_

So the dreams were real then? Was it all because of Yugi? Was he going insane?

Yami shook his head, all coherent thought would be lost to him when first waking up… And besides, he did say he would be there…

_I will always be waiting._

Why did his heart give an uncomfortable _thump-thump _at those words? And the familiar and pleasant warmth that spread through him at remembering that simple line, what was that about?

"Ugh…" Yami groaned, growing slightly infuriated as his confusion and questions hit the roof. _So much for restful nights…_

Yami turned over to lay on his side, his eyes searching for his alarm clock.

What he found, instead, caused him to yelp before throwing a hand over his mouth to quiet himself.

Just an inch away was the familiar, _non-feline_ face of the strange boy that has added a bizarre twist to his life. He was sleeping soundly – and thankfully, _with _clothes on – and… peacefully. Yami was immediately struck by the pure gentleness of his face as the Neko boy slept.

Of course, though, he began sweating as a slight flush arose when he realized how close their two bodies were under the covers.

_Okay, _Yami reasoned in his head, trying to calm his racing heart. _I just have to slowly edge away and quietly get out of bed without waking him and I'll be—_

"_Yaaami!" _Yugi's sudden sleepy whine echoed in the quiet room as Yami froze, eyes going impossibly wide at the sleeping Neko Yugi's next actions.

Yugi threw his arms around Yami's (shirtless) torso and snuggled into his side affectionately.

But that wasn't the worse part of it.

The sleeping cat-boy's hold was slightly tight on Yami – insuring that he could not escape while also not being _too _tight. Yugi then entangled their legs together (again, under the _very _warm covers) and Yami abruptly felt Yugi's long tail slither its way around him at the waist…

Indefinitely securing him to the smaller, snuggling boy.

But it didn't end there. Ah-ah. Nope.

What sent Yami's blush into ten different shades of red was when Yugi started _licking _Yami's naked chest with his sensual tongue.

_HOLY RA!_

There went Yami's everyday mornings from then on… He was waking up in a new life now.

The better question was: Is he prepared for these strange happenings?

* * *

Keira: Pfft… *starts rolling around on the floor in laughter*

**Ami: ***sighs heavily* Are you going to start doing that after EVERY chapter?

Keira: *giggling like mad* Probably. ^_^

**Ami: ***groans*

Keira: So? How'd ya like it? Huh? Huh? HUH? *starts bouncing in one place* Did you see the blushing Yami? Isn't he cute when he blushes like that? He's even cuter than Yugi when he does it – and THAT'S saying something!

**Ami: **Forgive my Hikari, she's a little hyper after drinking some coffee too close to midnight… WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME?!

Keira: *stops and grows wide-eyed* … Nope! *starts poking taller girl in the shoulder again*

**Ami: **Grr…

Keira: I know this chapter is confusing… But right now, that's kinda how I want it to go until Yami actually learns what's going on…

**Ami: **You mean until YOU figure out what's going on…

Keira: *laughs nervously* Yeah, kinda… You see, since from the beginning I've had TONS of ideas for Kitten Tales, and here lately even more keep coming and it's sort of over-loading my brain…

**Ami: **Which means that this is going to be a long story…

Keira: Yeah, so far I have a general idea but I'm constantly adding to the plot so be looking forward to some twists in the plotline – hell, I'M looking forward to those! XD

**Ami: **You are so weird, you know that?

Keira: Why yes, yes I do. ^v^ Next Tale (chapter) will be dream-Yugi explaining about the Memory World… Yami's growing attraction to Yugi… and Grandpa's phone call to Yami.

**Ami: **Hmm, that's it?

Keira: *nods seriously* That's it.

**Ami: **So what do we do now?

Keira: I dunno, I guess leave and go eat some yummy pizza… Oh! And let our wonderful readers review! XD

**Ami: ***does a half-wave* 'Till next time.


End file.
